snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Riley Thomas
Name: Riley "Bo Peep" Thomas. Age: '''Looks about 16, though is most likely much older. '''Gender: '''Female. '''Type: Human, though may have some elvish and a bit of faerie blood in her mixed ancestry. Appearance: '''Riley typically wears frilly gothic lolita style getups, and always wears one of her trademark bonnets. She has a number of different outfits, ranging from frilly pink and whites to lacy black corsets with ribbons and red all around; she makes a note to change her outfit every day. She used to have long, beautiful black hair, but chopped it short for the sake of convenience, and because her sheep kept gnawing on it. She now keeps it in a cute half-ponytail, or even more adorable pigtails. Despite her childish face, she has an undeniably well-developed body, and can charm fetishes of all types. She appears to be a sweet young lady to most people, with her large, innocent brown eyes, short black hair, and wine red lips on ever so slightly sun tanned skin. She has small, dainty hands, and equally small, dainty feet, but, to the majority of heterosexual men, she's quite a catch. Despite being a rather petite person, standing at 5 feet tall(though, with her heels on she sometimes can reach to 5'4) and weighing a mere 103 pounds, she has a very curvaceous torso, and long legs for her slight form. In fact, if it wasn't for her bust size, she could easily be mistaken for a ballerina. She always carries around a white cane, and usually ties ribbons to it to match her outfit; she also always wears a bonnet. '''Personality: Riley is an amazingly skilled strategist, and her unsympathetic nature allows her to do things swiftly and without mercy. Her main skill, however, is her brilliant acting. She could easily con someone into their deaths; her sweet, youthful appearance is something she uses to her full advantage. She seems to be a sweet, polite young lady at first glance, but is, in reality, very self-serving and power-hungry. Likes: '''Her herd of sheep(especially the black ones), frilly and lacy clothes, the "goth-loli" style, her walking cane, her first enchanted cloak, ribbons, her bonnet, planning things out, power and command over thousands of people, tea '''Dislikes: '''Not getting her way, coffee, her cousin Mary("She's quite a prude, in my opinion."), raggedy and unclean clothing, living the poor life, having things spilled on her, when good plans go awry '''Personal Ailments: Riley is power-hungry, sadistic, and holds quite a few obsessive-compulsive tendencies. She lacks the sensitivity that normal people have, and despite claiming herself as a very humble farm girl, gives a few hints at what might just be a superiority complex. She believes the goal of life is to be great and remembered, in any way possible. She sees no difference in a great peacemaker and a horrible tyrant, as both are remembered. Also, Riley used to have a limp in one of her legs from an accident in which she injured her knee when she was 11. It has since healed, but she still has the notion that her limp still exists, and constantly underestimates her ability to run, lift heavy objects, even walk. She always carries a cane with her for this reason. She has nervous habits, too, like biting her nails, tapping her feet, tapping the ground with her cane, even playing with her hair. Special Ablilities: *Power of Suggestion - Riley is an extremely skilled con artist; however, her methods are not entirely natural. Some call it mind control, others could call it hypnosis, and still others call it the power of suggestion, but when Riley asks for a favor, very very nicely, she always, always, ALWAYS gets it. Not a soul really knows how her strange power works, even Riley herself. She has to be in the vicinity of the person she is controlling. The victim has to be able to hear her or see her, and the power works best on males and those who hold no animosity towards Riley. She doesn't fully realize it as a power, but questions it sometimes. It's like a latent power that she can tap into once in a while if she needs to. It doesn't work every time, either, sort of like when you cast a spell and it misses occasionally; however, if she's in danger, the power works without fail. She doesn't use it often, and you can't even tell if it's her own charm or if it's her ability working when it does typically. Half the time, because it works better on males, it seems she just seduced the guy into doing whatever it was for her. With girls, it seems like she gathered her victim's sympathy. *Enchantment - She has a little bit of skill with magic, being able to permanently or temporarily enchant various inanimate objects, ranging from food to clothes to weapons. Her enchantments range from luck, speed, invisibility, scent, to even sound. In other words, she could make a lucky pendant, an invisibility cloak, shoes that allow you to run three times as fast as you normally could, even a necklace that blocks all sound made by you or your immediate surroundings. Some enchantments take longer to cast than others, and Riley must have at least one night's rest before casting another enchantment. Her bonnet is actually enchanted to increase her charm, the bow on her walking cane is enchanted to increase her luck, the cane itself is enchanted to increase her balance, her shoes are enchanted to increase her speed, and her arm-bands are enchanted to increase her agility. She can also cast cursed enchantments, for instance, enchanting a shotgun to always miss its target, enchanting a shield that causes damage to its user, etc. *Dispel Enchantment - Actually, dispelling enchantments is something that Riley learned far before she learned to cast enchantments. A fairly easy process, dispelling an enchantment takes less time than the enchantment process. There are temporary and permanent versions of this, but only the caster of the original enchantment can permanently dispel it. History/Fairytale: An excerpt from the memoirs of "Bo Peep" Riley, written on parchment at the Everafter Insane Asylum: "Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep '' ''and doesn't know where to find them. '' ''Leave them alone and they'll come home '' ''wagging their tails behind them." This was how the PG version went, anyway, but, of course, it was dumbed down for the kids. The real story has a little bit of murder, betrayal, illegal enchanted item smuggling, all those fun little things you find in your typical B-movie drama. You see, the real tale started when my old man had a streak of bad luck. I was 12 at the time. Mom had kicked the bucket from some disease, probably something about mad cows. I didn't help much; I fell down a hill with my cousin Mary from the farm over the year before and banged up one of my knees. My old man had tried his best to keep the farm, my mom, and myself happy and healthy, but when he tried to save everything, he ended up losin' all of it. He finally caved in and got some loans from some shady people. After that, though, we had a string of bad weather, and most of our crops died. All we had left were a whole bunch of sheep. Without being able to pay off his debts, my poor ol' man couldn't take it anymore. The failing farm, mom dying, the medical bills for my bum leg, all of it built up inside him. When he saw a black sheep in the herd of white, he took it as a sign, and tossed himself off the closest cliff he could find. While I felt bad for the guy, he left me with all his debts, so you gotta admit, you'd be a little pissed, too. The debts would rack up over the years, too, with interest; the loan sharks would come back after a few years. Dad always said it was a wolf-eat-sheep world out there. You were either a wolf or a sheep, and those who don't get eaten have to eat; my dad was a sheep to his terrible luck, and my mom was a sheep to whatever illness did her in. I always wondered if I was destined to be stuck as a sheep forever, with all the crap I had to put up with now. It was some years later when those shady loan sharks came back to pick up the money. I figured I'd be in trouble if I didn't get something done. But what the hell could a girl with a bum knee accomplish? I thought long and hard. Inspiration struck when I saw that same black sheep in the middle of that white herd, and I came up with the most ridiculous idea. Thinking about it now, it wouldn't ever had worked if it wasn't for these strange powers of mine. I told the big boss of those loan sharks that I could get him five times the amount I owed him in one shot; all he had to do was let me keep the black sheep, and wait one month. For insurance, though, he took all the rest of the herd, and left with the promise that, if I failed to live up to my claims, the bastard would keep me as his personal "pet". Needless to say, he creeped me out. I sheered that black sheep and hid it away somewhere it wouldn't escape. I spent three nights straight making thread from the black sheep's wool and brushing wax on the thread, to give it a strange sort of luster. I crafted the thread into a fine cloth, which took about a week, then cut and sewed the cloth into a cloak. I then headed down to the village and looked around for some magic users, and with a "pwetty pwetty pwease" look that only young girls could muster, tricked one of them into enchanting the cloth with an invisibility trait, another into enchanting it with a trait that blocked any sounds you made, and yet another with a trait that blocked your scent. I spent nearly the rest of the month doing this. Wearing this cloak could now let you walk right up to a whole mess of well-trained guards and slaughter them all without even letting them know you were there. When I returned from the village, the lights at my house were on. I threw that cloak over my shoulders; it was the big boss loan shark and his cronies. They couldn't see me, hear me, or even smell me; for all they knew, I wasn't even there. This was opportunity slapping me in the face. I grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen and stuck another knife in my boot for later. I snuck up behind the big boss, and swung it at his neck with all the force a tiny thing like me could muster. His head didn't fall off; I left the butcher knife in his neck. The room erupted in chaos, some of the cronies rushing out the door, some attending to their dead boss, some frozen with shock. I was a little scared, but mostly, it was a rush unlike anything I've felt before. I stepped soundlessly behind the second-in-command guy for the group, the stand-in boss, pulled out that knife from my boot, and wrapped my arm around his neck, poking the knife in his neck. I uttered a spell I learned from one of the mages I conned to temporarily dispell the cloak's silencing effect, then whispered a few words in his ear. "I can kill you real quick right now, just like your boss down there. Or, you can make me the new boss, and get more riches than you could ever imagine. Which do you want?" Considering being in the same position as his currently deceased boss would be somewhat painful and mostly not desired, he picked the latter choice without much hesitation. The little group wasn't happy that a little farm girl had knocked off their big, tough, and fairly stupid meatbag of a boss, but that cloak of mine earned me quite a bit of respect. I was going to auction it off for a ton of gold, but the appeal of being a crime lord was just too good to pass up. The loan shark I killed was some snob who inherited a bunch of money from his parents who had kicked the bucket ages ago, and gathered a bunch of paid cronies to help him scam people out of money, so his wealthy ass could be even wealthier. These small time gigs made these cronies look bad even in the crime world; even a little girl like me would know that. I found that some of the guys in the group were magic users. I could do a little bit here and there, but I wasn't an expert by any means. We still had my herd of sheep, and they had been blackmailing a local blacksmith as well as me, so I put the pieces together and figured we could make quite a pretty penny throwing ourselves in the black market. I had them work up from the bottom with the promise that we'd be the most feared group in the black market; I had swords and cloaks and all sorts of things made, then had the mages enchant them with all sorts of traits. The illegal enchanted weapons and clothes earned us a pretty penny. Eventually, we made enough money and status to expand our territory. They began to call me Bo Peep, because I always wore a bonnet to keep the sun from my eyes and my hair out of my face. I kept the farm up and running, and posed as the cute farm girl to the neighbors and villagers. By night, I had meetings in the barn by the sheep with the higher-ups in the gang. The money wasn't enough for me, nor was it enough for my new "sheep". I knew they wanted power; they wanted to be feared across the land, more so than the rumors of The Big Bad Wolf that were spreading around at the time. With the money I had now, I bought the services of a handful of well-trained mercenaries that were wanted for various reasons and gave them enchanted weapons and clothes. They would raid village after village for me, and my gang would begin to strike fear in the hearts of thousands. Bo Peep, they began to call me. Bo Peep and her Sheep. The name was too soft for me, but when I spoke it at the local inn where all the local villagers still thought of me as a sweet and innocent little thing, they shuddered at the mere mention. My father said that there were only sheep and wolves in the world. I was born of two sheep, so I had always assumed I would end up as a sheep, too. But I had skinned a wolf and worn his fur. I've paraded around as a wolf so long, that I craved becoming one completely. It was finally happening for me. It was the day the Big Bad Wolf came that I realized I was merely a sheep in a wolf's clothing, and would never move past that. All my sheep, the human ones as well as the animals, were devoured; everything I worked for, everything I earned from scratch. Then again, maybe it was me who was devoured. No, I had Sheep in plenty of different places; they definitely weren't all devoured. I don't really know anymore; the border between reality and insanity was blurred and smudged and kneaded like dough. I remember screaming nonsense, like "I don't want to be a sheep! I don't want to be a sheep!". There was nothing but black, an inky black darkness. I woke up in a strange place. I didn't know where it was, or what it was. I was just there. I'm still here, too. I'm here, and I'm writing these memoirs in this journal. My story, my clawing my way up from the bottom, it's something that everyone should know. I lost my sheep, but first I need to get out of here, and go back home...is my home even still there? I'm not crazy, I sware it! I can't be locked up here forever, I've got things to do! I've got goals to meet! So, can someone let me out? Pwetty pwetty pwease?<3 RP Details: *'RP: '''Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'Creator/Player: '''Deena Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters